


Great Expectations [NSFW]

by LizEBoredom



Series: Everything you Ever Wanted [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizEBoredom/pseuds/LizEBoredom
Summary: Drake just wants to read his damn book, okay?





	Great Expectations [NSFW]

“Psssssst. Hey. Drake.”

Drake ignored the noise, continuing his attempts to read the book in his hand. In truth, he’d read the same paragraph three times now and hadn’t retained anything because of the annoyingly talkative woman currently nestled on the couch with him. Cavendish had her head resting on his chest, her body curled between his thighs as they shared the couch for what was supposed to be a  _quiet_  afternoon in.

While he’d opted to continue the book he’d started, she chose to scroll social media on her phone. That wouldn’t have been a problem if she didn’t insist on showing him pictures of tiny animals that she found adorable every 10 minutes, or goofy photos of Maxwell on his Instagram feed.

As he restarted his paragraph for the fourth time, he felt the vibrations of her body as she started laughing.

“Seriously, Drake, you need to see this.”

He sighed. “Listen, bossypants, I’m trying to read and I can’t do that if you keep shoving your phone in my face.”

“I am  _not_  shoving my phone in your face. You should take more of an interest in the world.”

“I’m trying to, but  _someone_  keeps interrupting.”

“Fine. Just be that way. I’ll keep all the videos of foxes bouncing on trampolines to myself, you big grump.”

She huffed and went back to scrolling on her phone.

He chuckled, cupping the side of her face and absentmindedly stroking her cheek with his thumb, starting his paragraph for the fifth time.

_For such reasons I was very glad when ten o’clock came and we started for Miss Havisham’s; though I was not at all at my ease regarding the manner in which I should acquit myself under that lady’s roof._

“Oh my goodness, Drake!” She sat up and started swatting at his chest.

“Cavendish…”

“You  _have_  to see this!”

“I’m trying to read!”

“Geez, Drake, you don’t need to read it. I’ll tell you what happens. Pip doesn’t marry Estella, but everyone eventually lives happily ever after. Unless you read the original ending. Then they don’t. Now will you please look?”

He gave up on trying to read anything. He placed the book down on the table. “Have  _you_  read this?” he asked, gesturing to it.

“Duh, Drake.” She rolled her eyes at him. “Practically everyone in America has read that book. It’s required reading in most high school English Lit classes.”

“Showoff.”

“Now,  _please_ …”

“Cavendish, I don’t need to see any more videos of Maxwell breakdancing.”

“It’s not Maxwell, it’s a video Savannah posted! Bartie took his first steps!”

He grabbed the phone from her hands and watched as his nephew wobbled on shaky legs between Bertrand and Savannah. They were on their honeymoon, but had insisted on bringing Bartie along with them even though Drake and Minah had offered to watch him while they were gone. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning. His baby nephew was walking!

“This is amazing, Minah, look at him!”

She grinned. He almost never called her by her first name, but when he did it was always special. He looked back up at her.

“He’s growing up so fast. I can’t believe how much of his life I’ve missed.”

She smiled back. “Well, there’ll be lots of play dates between him and little Maxwell Junior here.”

“Not funny, Cavendish.”

She kneeled, turning to fully face him. “What are you gonna do about it, marshmallow man?”

He sat up and pulled her onto his lap, where she landed with a yelp.

“Hmm…” he said with a grin, pretending to think. “Guess I’ll have to figure out  _some_  way to shut you up.”

“Ha! I’d like to see you try, Walker. Better men than you have – mmmmph!” Her words were cut off when his lips came crashing to hers. She repositioned herself so that she was straddling him, arms around his neck, her fingers running through his chestnut hair. She rolled her hips against his, earning a low moan that rumbled through his chest and reverberated against her lips. As one hand stayed pressed against her back, helping to support her weight, he traced his other hand down one side of her face, tracing down her neck, skimming the neckline of her shirt.

Kissing her always ignited a passion in him, as though he were a drowning man and she an island he sought for refuge. She continued rocking against him, both of them fully clothed, but refusing to let go long enough to remove the barriers that kept them apart. There was a sensual familiarity in this, harkening back to the days before they could be together publicly, before they were married when kissing was the only pleasure they allowed themselves.

All of Drake’s senses were heightened. The weight of her body on his, her small gasps when he kissed down her neck, the taste of her skin and her mouth – salt and sweet – as they grew more heated. The feel of her smooth, soft skin as he ghosted his fingers under her shirt, running over her the small swell of her abdomen before tracing further up to cup her breasts, running his thumb along her nipple through the thin fabric of her bra.

He loved the feel of her, the way she ran her hands across his shoulders and chest, the way she responded to him. He pulled back to look at her after what might have been hours or mere minutes, both panting, desire written on their faces. He suddenly keenly felt the barrier of their clothing, so close to her and yet not close enough. Never close enough.

As though an unspoken understanding passed between them, they began to rip at each other’s clothes. Drake pulled off her top, taking advantage of the newly exposed skin to trace the lines along the top of her bra cups with his mouth, nipping and sucking at her flesh. She was pulling at his t-shirt trying to get it over his shoulders, when he finally stopped to help her. As he pulled her back toward him, he reached around, unhooking the clasp on her bra and pulling it roughly from her body, throwing it across the room.

They were closer now, skin connecting with skin, lips and tongues exploring their freshly exposed flesh. He leaned her back and trailed a line of kisses down her chest and over the swell of her breasts, flicking at her nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. He was rewarded with a loud moan and her hands grasping his hair to pull him closer. He gently continued leaning her backwards until her back made contact with the couch cushions and he was kneeling between her legs, their hips still connected as they continued to grind against each other.

He lavished attention on her breasts, cupping one in his hand and gently squeezing her taut peak between thumb and forefinger as his mouth worked on the other, sucking and biting each one gently in turn. Her small gasps had turned to moans, his name a whispered chant falling from her full lips.

He slowly eased his way down, fingers ghosting down her waist, hot kisses from his lips leaving a trail of fire as he made his way down to the small swell of her abdomen. His baby.  _Their_  baby. That she was carrying his child made her somehow even more beautiful, more desirable.

He ran his hand down the outside of her thigh, then back up her inner thigh, lightly tracing his fingertips across the center of her thin leggings. Her breathing quickened even more as she began to buck her hips. He lowered his mouth to the damp fabric, replacing his fingers with his tongue, teasing her through the fabric.

“Drake,” she gasped, “please, please…”

“You’re so beautiful, Minah.”

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her leggings and the lace underneath, pulling them off in one motion, discarding them behind him as he kneeled back between her legs. He slipped his fingers against her skin, easing one finger, then two, inside her. She was already beginning to tremble, so close to release before he’d even taken her pants off. As he worked his fingers inside her, he slowly used his tongue to gently part her folds, easing his way up until he found her clit. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub and felt her hips buck harder. He moved closer, encircling the area with his lips, sucking and swirling his tongue as she came with a loud cry.

He removed his own jeans and boxer briefs as she started to come down from her high, again kneeling between her thighs. He leaned over her, kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, again bucking her hips toward him. When she reached down to take him in her hand, pumping him up and down, he felt himself getting close to the edge.

“I need you, now,” he growled, eliciting another moan from her.

He lined himself up against her, easing himself in slowly, inch by torturous inch. When he was fully inside her, he eased back out slowly, almost all the way, just the tip remaining, and then slowly eased back in. She let out a sound somewhere between a cry and a moan, and he didn’t think he could keep this up much longer. She began to grind against him, silently pleading with him to go faster.

Not wanting to prolong their mutual pleasure any longer, he quickened his pace. She matched it, grinding and twisting her hips against him, causing lightning to erupt behind his eyes. His heart thundered and he could feel himself getting closer. He reached down, brushing her clit with his thumb as he gently bit that spot on her neck that drove her wild and she came again, uttering a combination of his name and series of curse words that he didn’t have the mental capacity to focus on at the time.

He followed soon after, crying out her name as a blinding light exploded in his vision and all he could hear was his own blood coursing through his veins. He sat back up, pulling her with him as he lay back down, settling her back on his chest. He smoothed her hair away from her face and traced a finger along her jawline as he smiled down at her.

“You are  _everything_  to me, Cavendish.”

He remembered how his dad used to say those words to his mom: “είσαι τα πάντα για μένα.” He didn’t understand what it meant when he was a kid, but he definitely understood it now. She gave him a sleepy smile and kissed his chest.

“You mean the world to me too, Drake.”

She yawned and snuggled closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Does that mean I can read my book now?”


End file.
